


Good Morning

by CaremKefo



Series: Destiel drabbles (less than 1000 words) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up next to Castiel and thinks about how happy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://caremkefo.tumblr.com/post/60269224688/i-imagine-this-is-how-he-looks-at-cas-in-the) on Tumblr.

Slowly, Dean blinked himself awake. The sun was in his eyes so he rolled over onto his back. Castiel was still asleep, snoring lightly beside him. The corners of his lips twitched as he looked over at his boyfriend - a word he still couldn’t even think, let alone say, without getting this weird-assed tingly feeling in his stomach - because as usual, his dark hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked liked he’d just been well and truly fucked. (Which he supposed wasn’t far from the truth, given the late hour at which they’d finally fallen asleep.)

Cas suddenly let out a little snort, which told Dean he’d be awake in a minute. He’d never had this with anyone - not even Lisa - though he’d longed to have someone like this since before he could remember. It had always been there; this feeling that he needed someone to complete him. At first he’d tried to fill that emptiness with his father, then with Sam, and then with Lisa. He just couldn’t understand how it had taken him so long to realise that the angel next to him had always been destined to fill the Cas-shaped hole inside of him - even before he’d raised his broken soul up out of Hell.

As he breathed in he caught the faint smell that was very definitely Cas. It didn’t matter what Castiel said, he decided - angels did have a smell, because he’d never been with anyone else who’d ever smelt half as delicious as Cas did. He woke up to Cas every day, and it still amazed him. That he’d fallen in love with an angel, and the angel had fallen in love with him in return.

Two blue eyes opened to peer at him sleepily. "Of course I did," Castiel yawned.

Dean smiled. "We’re happy,” he said, before Castiel was fully awake.

Cas just rolled over until he was nestled contentedly against Dean’s side. "It’s too early," he murmured sleepily. "You know I need a lot more than the four hours you survive on."

Dean pressed a kiss into Castiel’s hair. "Then go back to sleep,” he whispered. "I’ll still be here when you wake up."

An arm and a leg draped themselves over Dean ensuring that he wouldn’t be able to move without disturbing Castiel’s sleep - which is something that Castiel knows Dean would never do - and Dean chuckled softly.

"I know," Castiel told him with a smile.


End file.
